Thank You
by Rellionna
Summary: Ingatan tentang Taito, sepucuk surat, dan sebuah lukisan mawar untuk Merli. #meribaWhiteDay untuk Chounojou
**Vocaloid** **Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha Corp., etc.**

* * *

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak hukuman mati untuk Taito dilaksanakan. Rasanya sepi, sepi sekali. Tak ada lagi suara nyaring dari orang yang selalu mengganggunya tiap kali ia mengunjungi selnya. Tak ada lagi suara nyaring dari orang yang selalu saja mengeluhkan makan siang kepadanya. Tak ada lagi suara nyaring dari orang yang membuat hari-harinya tidak lagi membosankan.

Merli memandang sel penjara yang sudah tak lagi ada penghuninya itu. Merli tak pernah mengunjungi sel itu lagi semenjak Taito sudah tidak ada. Tak ada satu pun orang yang menyentuh ruang sel itu, tak satu pun orang kecuali Merli.

Ia hanya duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa, seperti saat Taito masih ada dan selalu mengajaknya mengobrol. Ia hanya duduk dan memandang kasur yang berada di dalam sel itu. Taito— tanpa ia sangka-sangka —telah meninggalkan selnya dalam keadaan rapi. Hingga membuat para petugas merasa tidak perlu merapikan apapun lagi.

Merli tersenyum kecil mengingat segala tingkah laku Taito yang kekanakan. Atau kalimat-kalimat pedas dari Taito soal sikap Merli yang awalnya dingin. Ia ingat saat Taito berkali-kali mengganggu rekan kerjanya saat Merli sedang tidak menemaninya. Ia ingat saat Taito berkali-kali menolak makan siangnya karena tidak sesuai dengan selera dan berakhir dengan berpuasa hingga Merli menyerah dan memberinya roti melon— yang sebenarnya adalah makan siang miliknya.

Merli berdiri dari kursinya, mendekati jeruji besi lalu menyentuhnya perlahan. Rasanya masih dingin seperti dulu. Merli memutar anak kunci, membuka pintunya lalu masuk. Masih tercium aroma khas Taito, membuatnya merasa pria berambut ungu itu masih berada di sini bersamanya.

Merli mulai menjelajahi tempat yang dulunya menjadi ruangan khusus Taito. Mengenang semuanya kembali. Merli akui, di antara para narapidana ia memang memberi perhatian lebih pada Taito. Padahal Taito adalah seorang pembunuh berantai. Padahal Taito adalah sosok yang tak seharusnya diberi perhatian. Namun tetap saja, bagi Merli, entah kenapa Taito itu istimewa. Merli memang tidak terlalu mengenal Taito. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Bunyi derit besi tua yang khas terdengar tatkala Merli duduk di atas kasurnya. Aneh, kasur keras itu masih terasa hangat saat Merli menyentuhnya. Seolah Taito selalu ada di sana sepanjang waktu. Mana mungkin arwah Taito selalu berkunjung ke sini hanya untuk menghangatkan kasur kan? Konyol sekali.

Merli tertawa kecil oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Ia meraih bantal yang telah menipis kapuknya, meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya lalu kembali termenung. Seandainya Taito masih ada di sini mungkin ia sudah melayangkan berbagai macam komentar tentang Merli yang sudah tampak seperti orang tanpa tujuan hidup.

 _"Yang terakhir aku minta kertas dan pena."_

Merli tersentak, suara Taito tiba-tiba terdengar dalam kepalanya. Menyebutkan permintaan terakhirnya pada Merli saat itu. Kertas dan pena, benar juga, untuk apa Taito meminta kertas dan pena padanya? Hingga saat ini Merli bahkan masih tidak mengetahui untuk apa kedua benda itu.

Ah sudahlah, masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu Merli sekarang. Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan terjebak dalam ruang nostalgia hanya gara-gara satu narapidana unik yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya. Benar, Merli tidak boleh terus memikirkan Taito.

* * *

 **March 16th, 20xx**

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu semenjak terakhir kali Merli mengunjungi sel khusus bekas Taito. Ia bahkan sudah mulai melupakan segala rasa penasarannya terhadap kertas yang dulu pernah Taito minta. Saat ini Merli tengah mengerjakan berbagai macam berkas di mejanya, sesekali melirik sebuah foto yang ia bingkai di pojok meja. Fotonya dan sang narapidana favoritnya, Shion Taito.

Merli meregangkan ototnya, merasa cukup pegal karena terus duduk dengan posisi yang sama selama beberapa jam. Ia melirik jam dinding, sudah waktunya makan siang. Merli berdiri dari kursinya, berniat berkeliling penjara sebelum memakan roti melon yang ia bawa di dalam tasnya.

Beberapa orang menyapanya dengan hormat saat Merli memasuki kawasan para narapidana. Merli memandang sekeliling, masih sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Sama sekali tidak berubah seperti yang pernah Taito katakan. Tanpa sadar Merli melangkahkan kakinya hingga ke bagian sel khusus.

Tak ada yang menjaga, membuat Merli mengerutkan keningnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa belum ada penghuni baru di sana. Bagaimana mungkin Merli bisa lupa.

Merli lagi-lagi memasuki sel khusus tersebut dan sedikit terkejut saat tahu tak ada yang menyentuh tempat itu sama sekali— tentu saja selain dirinya. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu rapi atau karena tidak ada penghuni baru yang akan menempatinya jadi tak ada yang menyentuhnya.

Memandang sel khusus itu dalam waktu cukup lama membuat Merli kembali mengingat kertas yang pernah diminta Taito. Kemana perginya kertas itu membuat Merli penasaran. Setelah memastikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar sendirian, Merli mulai menelusuri tiap sudut dalam sel khusus tersebut sambil berpikir di tempat mana seorang pembunuh akan menyembunyikan benda pentingnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Merli tak kunjung menemukan kertas tersebut, merasa lelah Merli memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di atas kasur keras yang bahkan tak pantas disebut kasur lagi. Tangannya yang tak bisa diam dengan iseng menyelip-selip ke dalam kasur.

"Apa ini?"

Merli menarik keluar tangannya kembali saat tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh suatu benda kasar yang tipis. Benda itu adalah sehelai kertas yang telah lusuh dan berdebu karena ditinggal terlalu lama. Dan nama Merli tertulis di sana.

"Tunggu, apa?"

Merli mengerjap, otaknya mulai memproses keadaannya saat ini. Lalu menarik kesimpulan bahwa kertas tersebut adalah kertas milik Taito yang sedari tadi ia cari. Dengan segera Merli membaca seluruh goresan yang ada, surat dari Taito.

 _Halo Merli, aku tak yakin kau akan menemukan kertas ini dalam waktu dekat_

 _Huuu jahat sekali kau melupakanku_

 _Tapi tak apa, aku justru berharap kau menemukan kertas ini tanggal 14 Maret saja hahahahaha_

 _Eh, omong-omong kau menemukan kertas ini kapan? Jangan bilang kau menemukannya saat bulan April! Tidaak, lama sekali! Atau malah orang lain yang menemukannya untukmu? Huuu payah sekali kau Merli!_

 _Kau tahu, aku senang bisa mengenalmu_

 _Meski berada di dalam penjara entah kenapa aku tetap merasa nyaman. Soalnya ada seseorang yang bisa kuganggu terus-menerus hehehehe_

 _Merli, terima kasih ya atas hari-hari terakhir yang kau berikan. Baagen dassnya juga enak sekali!_

 _Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hari-hari menyenangkan seperti itu, nasib pembunuh begini ya, hfft_

 _Sebenarnya aku takut sekali saat kau memberi tahu tanggal eksekusiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah takdirku seperti itu kan… aku ini benar-benar orang jahat ya, Merli… kau jangan jadi sepertiku lho ya!_

 _Aku memang takut tapi karena kau ada di sisiku aku jadi merasa sedikit lega, bahkan sampai tidak berpikir untuk kabur, nyahahahahaha_

 _Merli, terima kasih ya karena sudah berada di sisiku. Aku benar-benar senang, eh, aku sudah mengatakannya belum sih tadi?_

 _Kalau kau tidak ada mungkin saja aku sudah memilih untuk kabur, lalu ditembak mati deh sama yang lainnya, atau malah jadi buronan lagi. Malas sekali aku harus sembunyi-sembunyi terus_

 _Ah! Aku juga menggambar bunga lho untukmu! Bunga mawar!_

 _Itu untuk balasan coklat valentine waktu itu, iya iya aku tahu kok kalau yang kau berikan itu cuma es krim_

 _Kalau kau mau tahu dimana gambarnya, coba saja pecahkan teka-teki ini ya!_

 _Di balik sebuah tempat dimana akan memberikan pelukan hangat dan perasaan tenang saat kau merasa takut_

 _Oke, sampai jumpa Merli! Oh, dan jangan tanya bagaimana caranya aku membuat bunga mawar itu ya. Itu rahasia, hehehehe_

Merli terdiam, memikirkan teka-teki yang diberikan Taito. Tempat yang memberikan pelukan hangat dan perasaan tenang saat merasa takut. Seandainya Merli masih kecil mungkin ia akan bersembunyi di balik kasur saat mendengar suara petir yang begitu kencang. Tapi masa sih Taito menggambarnya di sana? Bagaimana caranya dan kapan dia menggambarnya?

Tak kunjung menemukan jawaban lain, Merli dengan segera mengikuti pemikiran pertamanya. Ia mengangkat kasur tipis itu dari atas ranjang besi lalu menurunkannya. Ada goresan cat berwarna merah terang di sana, digradasikan dengan warna merah yang lebih gelap.

Merli terpaku, ia memandang lukisan itu dalam diam. Lukisan sebuah bunga mawar yang cukup besar. Sudah agak rusak karena sepertinya catnya menempel dengan kasur saat belum kering. Namun Merli masih bisa membaca tulisan tangan di pojok lukisan itu. Masih terbaca dengan jelas oleh Merli.

Tanpa dirasa air mata mengalir di pipinya. Merli jatuh terduduk, menangis dalam diam. Ia menutupi wajahnya, berusaha meredam suara sesenggukannya. Tulisan tangan Taito pada Lukisan mawar itu benar-benar membuat hatinya terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Karena di sana tertulis tiga kata yang juga mewakili perasaannya pada sang narapidana. Perasaan yang ia pikir tak akan pernah terbalas.

 ** _Aku mencintaimu, Merli._**

* * *

 **A/N** Yak akhirnya saya menyelesaikan fic ini setelah sekian lama, maafkan diriku kak Chou karena baru membalas meriba valentine mu sekarang. Maafkan… /sembah sujud/

Akhirannya malah ga jelas begini, hiksu- why saia malah bikin cerita cinta antara kepala sipir dan narapidananya. Why-

Bahkan saia ga nyangka bias ngelanjutin fic nya kak Chou (((((walau jadinya ancur /cry)))))

Oh iya, masih ada lanjutannya. Iya timpuk aja saya karena sudah mengganggu. Timpuk /ditendang beneran/

* * *

 **Omake**

Saat ini tanggal 13 Februari, tepat dua hari sebelum eksekusi matinya. Taito memandang lurus pada seorang penjaga selnya yang duduk jauh dari tempatnya. Sudah hampir jam 9 malam dan Merli tidak mungkin menemaninya di jam itu. Sudah bukan jadwal Merli.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" tiba-tiba sang pria yang sejak tadi diam bertanya, tampaknya merasa risih karena dipandangi Taito terus-menerus.

"Boleh aku minta cat? Warna merah terang dan gelap, lalu kuning juga hijau tua. Boleh tidak?" Taito balas bertanya, masih dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk Merli…"

* * *

Nah itu endingnya, iya tau, makin ga jelas, iya saya tau hiksu- /udah diem kamu/


End file.
